


Falling Leaves

by okay_klepto



Series: Shorts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Keith and Lance need to rake the lawn, but Lance isn't much help.  Luckily, Keith has some tricks up his sleeves to get him motivated.





	Falling Leaves

   Keith felt the cool, fall air blow through his hair and tickle his nose.  He gripped his rake a little firmer, wishing he had put on gloves before he had started raking the leaves in his yard.  The family across the street was also raking, their little children throwing leaves at each other and laughing.  Keith paused and watched them for a minute before a gust of wind came and reminded him that he needed to finish raking soon.

   “Lance,” Keith called as he turned around.  “Have you finished your spot?”

   “Yes.”

   Keith saw that Lance had not in fact finished his area.  Matter of fact, he wasn’t even raking; he was laying in the pile of the leaves that had already been raked.

   “That’s not helping, Lance.”  Keith leaned on his rake and tried not to sound too annoyed.

   “I am helping!”  Lance called back.

   “Then what exactly are you doing?”

   “I’m examining the leaves!”

   “The leaves don’t need examined, Lance.  They need raked.”

   “But what if we rake up a good one?”  Lance threw a handful of leaves into the air.  “We need to save the leaves!”

   Keith lifted up a small pile with his rake and dumped it with the larger one, coincidentally onto Lance.

   “Well then, I guess I’ll have to finish myself…”  Keith began to walk the other way.  “You keep looking at the leaves and saving the good ones.”

   Lance laughed as he crunched the leaves in his hands.  He liked the smell of the leaves and the feeling of the air in his face.  He was ready to stand back up to find Keith when the leaves started to move underneath of him.

   “Keith!”  Lance shouted as he scramble to stand up.  “What are you doing?”

   “I figured since you said you were done raking, I could just gather up the pile of leaves and throw them out back.”  Keith continued to pull the rope that cinched up the tarp the pile was one.  “You can keep examining, though.”

   “No!  Keith!  I’m getting buried alive!”

   Keith stopped and laughed as Lance got to a sitting position and scowled at him.

   “That wasn’t funny!”

   “Yes it was!”  Keith took a few steps towards Lance.  “Are you going to finish raking now?”

   “I don’t know… Maybe in a second.”

   “Lance!”

   Lance reached out and grabbed Keith by the legs and pulled him into the leaf pile.  Keith fell into the leaves with a crunch and laughed as he rolled over to look at Lance.

   “You have leaves in your hair.”  Lance brushed his hands through Keith’s hair.  “It looks cute.”

   “So do you, even if you are a little useless.”

   “Hey!”  Lance tossed a handful of leaves at Keith’s face.  “Mean!”

   “Aw, is someone upset?”  Keith pressed his forehead against Lance’s.  “Are you going to keep pouting?”

   Lance scowled as Keith smirked and pressed his lips against Lance’s.  Lance closed his eyes and let himself melt as Keith wrapped his arms around him and slowly turned over to be on top of Lance.  Lance ran his hands through Keith’s hair and breathed deeply as Keith continued to kiss him.

   “How about this?”  Keith said as he pulled away slightly, keeping his head against Lance.  “Once we finish raking, I’ll take you inside, warm you up, and show you how mean I really am.”

   Lance’s eyes went wide and his cheeks turned red.  He diverted his eyes and timidly nodded as Keith put one more kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always much appreciated.


End file.
